I Promise You, Canada
by SundaeQuests
Summary: Alfred's life has been a wreck since his brother Matthew went missing a month ago. Everyone has forgotten aside from his fathers and his friend Rinaru, and they are determined to find him at any cost./ One month ago, Matthew was kidnapped by a madman and while he's trying his best to resist him and stay true to himself, he begins to find himself slipping. RusCan, Non-Con, SumFail?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is your good friend SundaeQ here with my very first published fic! Now, this is my first time showing anyone (no less a bunch of strangers) one of my fics, so please, don't flame me too hard if you have to. I'm trying my best to do this for real, but I'm doing this on a phone because I don't have a CPU, so please cut me two halves of a piece of slack. I would appreciate if you could point out any errors... Okay, legal crap!

Rated M for Future Sexual Content; WARNING: Non-Con, Slightly OOC America, Some Future Violence; I DON'T OWN HETALIA CUZ IF I DID IT WOULD BE YAOI O' CLOCK ALL THE TIME AND NYOTALIA WOULD NOT EXIST.

* * *

><p>What had it been? A month maybe? A month since he'd gone missing. My little bro, Mattie, is out there doing who knows what in God knows where and here I am, just sitting here, watching a stupid movie with a stupid friend, not able to do a thing. "Hey, America, are you okay?" Rinaru nudged my shoulder, noticing I wasn't paying attention to the movie. Like that wasn't the only thing I hadn't been paying attention to anyway. "America... Are you okay? You seem kind of faded... Should we just stop the movie and pick up where we left off tomorrow?" she asked, bending over to look at me. It was supposed to be all of us here, eating snacks and making fun of the movies we each brought over, but after Matthew disappeared, everyone stopped coming except for her. "America... America..? Hey, can you hear me?" My eyes barely slipped over to meet hers. She looked absolutely nothing like him, having a mix of egyptian skin, wavy red hair, a spiral ahoge spurting from the top of her head, and emerald green eyes, but they had the same attitude and shared the same worried expression whenever something was wrong. It hurt to look at her, so I stood up and brushed the popcorn that was on my sweats to the floor.<p>

"Rin, you can just pack up for the night. I'm feelin' down and I don't think any of your Japanese comedies are going to make me laugh today. Can you please just leave?" Her eyes grew wide at my statement and then narrowed nervously. "Heh, yeah. I could tell. Normally, you'd be shaking the whole apartment with laughter by now and your dad would have kicked me out to quiet you down. It's cool, I think we can quit movie night for a little while so you can clear your mind, okay?" She propped herself up off of the couch and popped her DVD out of the system. I simply stood and watched as she got her stuff and went to the door. "Don't worry, America. They'll... No, you'll find him. No matter how long it takes, Canada's gonna come back, whether he walks back on hot coal or gets dragged by the hood by you. No doubts," she said, closing the door behind her. Her words were the only thing that gave me motivation to keep trying at this point. It looked like everyone else had forgotten who Matthew was aside from me, Dad, Papa, and that polar bear who shows up every few days for food. "That thing has no problem coming out to tell us it's hungry, but it can't tell us where Mattie is?" I said out loud. Bing! Bong! Bing! Bong!

The clock behind me rang with an echo, making me fall back onto the couch. I turned back to look at Dad's copy of Big Ben. It read 2 o' clock, which meant it was 2 in the morning and I'd need to hit the hay soon if I wanted to be ready for the rest of the day. Matthew hated the sound of bells that came from the clock so much that he'd always go to sleep early or stick right by my side until he would literally fall asleep on top of me. A long sigh escaped my lips when I stared at the TV screen. It had gone into screen saver mode which was a series of family pictures, almost all of them including me and Mattie huddled close together. The last image that flashed across the screen forced my to flick of the screen. "I'm sorry Matthew. I promise though, no matter where you are, whoever you're with, or why you're there, I'm going to find you and bring you back. I'm the Hero after all..."

Lifting myself off the couch, I locked the door and headed up to my room without making so much as a creak against the floorboards. Getting in my bed without being able to ruffle Mattie's hair had me nervous and a bit frustrated, but it didn't matter. He'd be back in his bed, feeding his bear, and watching movies with all of us in due time.

"I promise Matthew. I promise."

* * *

><p>"So little Matvey, how are you liking it here so far?" the voice asked him again. "Mm! Mmph!<p>

Mm mnn! Hmmn!" the small blond cried out with the cloth still in his mouth. "Ah, Matvey. It still sounds like you don't. You've been here for a month, and you still don't? That is okay. You will learn to, da?" Both pairs of purple eyes made solid contact for but a moment before the Russian's hand stretched out and pulled on the smaller's curl again. "AAAAAAHHH! MMMHNNN!" The blond's cries, while muffled, were still audible and sent a pleasuring chill through his captor's body. "Hehe, I'm so excited. In good time, you will be to, da?" He released the curly ahoge and pressed his cold lips against 'Matvey's' forehead.

He lifted the young male bridal style into his arms, being cautious of the chains and cuffs on his body, and sat him back in his bed. A tug on his collar hitched Matvey's breath a tad bit more than it already had been, to the point of suffocation, had he not managed to calm down. "See? If you calm down, you feel better, so be calm and happy here, da?" The silk cloth that had been gagging the blond had been untied and used to tie his hair (aside from the ahoge) into a ponytail much like Francis' s. *cough cough* *gag* *sputter* Finally free from his fabric muzzle, Matvey wasted no time refreshing his air supply, only to be halted with a deep kiss from Ivan. The kiss was forced yet passionate, at least on Ivan's part, and began to develop into a dance of tongues between the two, until there was a knock at the door and they had to push away from each other, only a single strand of saliva showing any signs of the kiss (as well as the ten coats of blush coating Matvey's face). "DA?!" Ivan replied, obviously more than angry about being disturbed.

"U-Uh... Mr. B-Braginski... Ms. K-Katyusha is here t-to see you... She says she wants to talk to you a-about a... f-family gathering...?" the little boy recognized as Ravis called through the door with his usual nervous stutter. Angry about being interupted, Ivan began to pinch the skin along Matvey's waist and sucked a small spot on his neck until little squeaks and squeals slid out of his mouth. "I have to go now. Family, da? I'll come back later, hopefully to hear you with a different answer." He rose up from Matvey's body (When had he even gotten on top of him?) and headed towards the cold metal door. Pushing it open with strong muscles that Matvey would never have, Ivan left the room with only a few words for his prisoner. "В следующий раз, не сдержать свой голос, немного подсолнечного."*

The large door was shut behind him, leaving the little blond in the white room with nothing on his body but his glasses and red marks. He pulled the soft covers on the bed over his body and laid his head on the thin pillow. Having remained silent for the duration of Ivan's visit, suddenly, an abundance of tears spilled down his face and his sobbing could only barely be kept back by the pillow. "I... I JUS WANNA... I JUS WABBA GYO... HOOOOOOMME!" He weeped into the pillow even more drowning himself in to soaked up tears, screaming gibberish into the fluffy cushion. "Alfwed... Pweaseh... Come s-save me!" Pleads and whispers just as these came from him both through the mouth and in the mind, until he'd finally cried himself to sleep, knowing that if the Russian heard his cries while he was in the room, he'd merely get some kind of sick kick out of it.

What he didn't know, was that for some of the time he had spent in his sorrow, Ivan had been sitting on the other side listening, but not recieving much more pleasure than a man whose lover was weeping before him. It would all be resolved soon though. Ivan promised himself that he would make Matvey love him as much as he loved him, no matter what, even if there would be some bumps in the road to get there.

"I promise Matvey. I promise."

* * *

><p>*В следующий раз, не сдержать свой голос, немного подсолнечного. - Next time, do not hold back your voice, little sunflower.<p>

Phew, done! Okay, there's chapter one! Sorry it's brief but this is really short notice. Okay, Imma get started on the next chapter, and p.s. Has anyone heard of Hetalia: World Stars? Oh my maple, I was so pumped when I heard about it... SundaeQ O-U-T.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo-ho-ho he took a bite of Gum Gum! Ya-yo, ya-yo! Haha, if you can emember where that's from without looking it up, I applaud and look down upon you! SundaeQuests here with the next chapter of I.P.Y.C. and um... thank you my fine people for the views, follows, favorites, and kind reviews! Now then, Imma gonna give it to you a-straight. I'm sooooooo embarrassed because 1. There are so many errors in chapter 1 that I could die, and 2. I've... never written like... that... and I feel like something is gonna go wrong or something like that... so... yeah. Ugh, anyway, let's get on with it.

Rated M for Future Sexual Content; WARNING: Mentions of Prostitution & Violence; I DO NOT OWN HETALIA CUZ IF I DID, THE 'ANOTHER COLORS' WOULD HAVE ALREADY MADE AN APPEARANCE!

Media of the Day (Because I Do That Now): /watch?v=i8b139rs1b

* * *

><p>Alfred's POV:<p>

Al! ALFRED! BROTHER, PLEASE! Help me, please!..."Who are you?"

"MATTHEW!" I woke up with my hand outstretched and panicked for a moment until I realized this was reality, and I was simply dreaming about the worst memory ever. "Alfred! What's wrong?!" My door flew open and Dad was in the doorway with red eyes and panic on his face. "I-It was... a dream, about Matt..." He looked at me like he was about to cry and walked away. "P-Please come downstairs, breakfast is ready, your friend Ren is here, and the police are back with more questions." "RIN." "What?" he called, poking his head back in. "Her name is RINARU. RIN. NOT REN." "Ah, I'm sorry. Yes, right, her name is Rin. Rinaru Markos." He held his head with his hand and walked away, muttering to himself that he needed to remember.

I crawled out of the bed and grabbed the grey shirt off of the nightstand. I had a slight limp, probably from moving too much in my sleep, and went to the bathroom. My toothbrush sat on the rim of the sink, next to Matt's, but I shook it out of mind and brushed away my morning breath. I took a long shower last night so I'd be okay for a while, so I left the room and headed downstairs. It was a bit awkward.

Rin was downstairs dressed like she was ready for an interview to the president's secretary, while rolling a ball of Play-Doh on the dining room table. Dad was in the kitchen making something that actually smelled appetizing, even though I probably wasn't going to eat anyway, and Papa was trying to talk to two officers who couldn't understand a word he was saying with all of the crying. "Good morning, everyooone," I yawned. Rin poked her head up waved at me with purple clay on her hand, and then resumed rolling it. "Good morning, Alfred. Breakfast will be ready soon. In the meantime, could you sit down and talk with Officer Heracles?" Dad shouted from the kitchen. I looked over at the two police officers and noticed the sloppy looking one waving at me with a dopey smile. His eyes were nearly shut like he was trying to stay awake, and the waved like a sloth - creepy and slow. "Hi there... Mr. Alfred... How... are you... today?" he asked as I sat in the reclined across from him. "Well, my twin is missing, my best friend is making a mold of his eyes over there to remind herself of him, my parents are going mad even though they're supposed to be the ones trying to keep calm, and this is the fifth interview with the police I've had since Matt went missing, yet you haven't found a single clue. How do you think I feel?"

The officer's tired look didn't disappear, or even change for that matter as he stared me down. "It's not nice to... disrespect officers... especially on... such a lovely day... but you're right... If someone catnapped all... one of my kittens... I wouldn't be happy either... Now then... from the notes that we have from previous interrogations, Your brother Matthew Williams... is 19... and a college freshman... skipped a grade in middle school... He has purple eyes... blonde hair and a curl sprouting from the scalp above his right eye... he wears half rimmed... decorative glasses, and has pale skin... The last time you saw him, he was leaving... to go tutor a boy named Ravis who is... a few grades... below him... After it got dark and he didn't answer your calls, you filed him missing... Okay... so let's talk about Ravis Galante. Apparently he was a... Russian immigrant who came here with two brothers... Did you ever meet any of them?" "I met the brat once when they studied here, but that's it. He was a little nerd who seemed to smart for tutoring and pretty short for a 15 year old. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes, and he had a bit of a stutter. I think Matthew was teaching him in English or speech or something, cuz' he definitely needed it." I looked up at him to see if he could keep up, but he was just taking his pencil off of the pad by the time I had finished speaking. "Ah... okay... Now did Ravis ever seem lethal or hostile towards Matthew in any way? Or would he ever come home after tutoring with any odd behavior?" I thought about his question and remembered the first time Matthew came home from his session with a frown.

"There was one time. He told about meeting Ravis's guardian, Ivan B-something. I never got to meet him, but he sounded creepy. His eyes were apparently purple, too, which is even creepier. The guy was Russian, too, and got caught staring at Mattie while he was teaching. I don't remember much more than that, but Matthew never said anything about him after." His pencil didn't stop moving until my mouth did. "Hmm... this actually going to be very... helpful. I'll look into this little... guy's background. He may have a few answers... Now then, do you know where Matthew... would go tutor Ravis?" My god, those pauses are annoying as hell. "They went to a couple of places. Most of the time, the main library down the street, or the on-campus library, and sometimes at his house. They came here a few times maybe, but I was at football practice (I'm thinking football as in "soccer" but whatever) whenever they mig-" "MON PETIT MATTIEU! It's all my fault! I should have kept a closer watch and never let him leave the house! He could be in pain or worse... and it's because I let him go! I am scum, ordures, I don't deserve to walk this Earth if my little boy cannot walk it with me!" And there we go. Papa's having another nervous breakdown. "H-Hey, calm down! Why are you screaming?! I only asked if he went out a lot!" "My little boy! Out there cold, hungry, tired, probably missing his father and his brother and blaming his Papa!" "M-Mr. England! France is freaking out again!" Rinaru shouted, already headed for the kitchen. "Really?! Oh dear, um, Rinaru! Pour this in the pan, please! And turn all of the stove plates down! U-Um... Francis! Oh my, oh my. I'm coming!"

Dad came running out of the kitchen with his apron about to fall off and grabbed Papa, who was now spiraling, from behind. "C-Come now, Francis. Let's lay you d-down, okay? You just need to rest and remember it's not your fault! ...now, now! Don't pull on your hair! U-Um, Al, could you escort Officer Sadik and Officer Heracles out for now?" I nodded and asked the two to stand up. They followed me to the door and looked back before walking out. Even after closing it, Papa's screams were still audible and unnerving. The two officers looked at me like I was the only sane man in a madhouse, which in reality I was. "Sorry about that. Since we lost Mattie, Papa's been having some extreme outburst moments. Just about anything can set him off." The Sadik guy scratched the back of his head and sighed. "That's really screwed up. I'm sorry man." "Well... Obviously now is... The worst time to around so... I suppose it's time to go. It was... nice, talking with you Alfred. Hopefully we'll cover... more ground next time..." The two cops walked off towards their car and waved me goodbye, but I didn't feel the need to wave back.

Inside the house, Dad had managed to calm Papa down, and was taking him back to their room, while Rinaru was setting the table, completely unfazed. She looked up from the spoons and knives and sighed. "You know, I'd forgotten all about Ivan until you mentioned him. Although I called him Russia. "Hm?" "It's a coincidence I feel was made in hell [a.k.a. the author's mind], but he used to visit the library a lot to check out books on english. I guess they were probably for Ravis. He asked me for help a lot while I was volunteering, and I even had the courtesy of going to his home for dinner. I met Toris and Eduard, Ravis' s brothers, but didn't get to talk to them much. Ravis was out, but I don't clearly remember why. Russia was kinda weird. He was nice and scary at the same time, and when I tried to thank Ed and Tor, he got mad. We talked at the library a couple of times too. Always something dating back to his time in Russia. Meh, whatever. Just thought I'd throw it out there." Her statement did send of a little ant sized alarm in the corner of my mind, but I ignored it and sat down.

There were five plates at the table, five glasses, and five sets of silverware, the fourth being for her, and the fifth being for Matthew in case he spontaneously barged right through the door with an empty stomach. There was freshly squeezed orange juice and omelettes for breakfast, and surprisingly, neither looked or tasted lethal. It was nice to have non-poisonous home cooked food for the first time in history, but honestly, I'd eat a million of Dad's burnt scones to see Matthew again. "America~ I know what you're thinking again, and I doubt Canada would be able to go on knowing his brother poisoned himself to save him. Don't kill yourself, yet. We might be able to build on this, huh?" She looked at me with her Matthew face and pulled up the end of her cheeks to a smile. "I won't kill myself, but I won't smile either." The two of us ate our share of the food and ate joined my Dad and Papa age a short while. Only one person missing, and no one else will be able to tell.

* * *

><p>Matthew's POV:<p>

*knock knock* "Mr. Matthew, may I come in?" a faint voice called from the other side of the door. "W-Who?" I whispered, just as Kumapico* used to do to me. The other male cleared his throat and called, "It's Toris. I brought you some clothes and dinner. Is it okay if I... come in?" The kind voice that resembled my own with a Lithuanian accent sent a fresh wave of comfort through my body. I pulled the rustled blanket over myself and flipped the pillow so that none of the tears or drool from the night before would be visible. "Y-yes, it's fine," I said with a hint of anticipation. The large metal door was forced open with a series of grunts and growls of struggle. He did manage it open and brought in a silvery cart with a few items scattered around it. There was no need to close the door; It was heavy enough to close and seal itself.

Toris pushed the cart over to my bed and flicked on the light switch behind the bed post. "G-Good morning, Matthew. I've got you a fresh change of clothing all fitted for you, a few draniki, which are Russian potato pancakes, and maple tea. Unfortunately, Mr. B-Braginski says you aren't allowed to used silverware yet, so I'll have to feed you with plastic utensils. I also snuck you some books in English, French, and Cyrillic, as well as a Cyrillic to English dictionary because there is no doubt that you will have to learn it while you are here. Please, hide them under the bed though. I'm not supposed to be giving you any lessons, much less any early lessons. Do you understand?" I bobbed my head up and down excited to finally have something to do here aside from dread Ivan's next visit. "So then, would you like to eat or get dressed first?"

Hesitating because I wasn't sure if Toris was as sociopathic as Ivan and just concealed it well, I held up a pale finger and pointed at the bundle of clothing on the second shelf of the cart. He pulled the bundle off of the cart and stood up. "M-Mr. Matthew. I'm afraid that I will need you to stand up so that I may dress you," Toris sighed. At first I was taken aback at the statement because he most definitely knew I was naked and shy, but he frantically shook his head and broke out in a nervous stutter. "N-No! I d-d-don't mean that! I have to h-help you p-put on your clothes! The ch-chains are going to get in your way, and t-the shirt is buttoning s-so I'm not sure if you'll be able to dress yourself, and I'm not a p-pervert or anything! I have two brothers and I'm a guy t-too s-so I'm not going to eye you anything like that!" His nervous outbursts made me laugh a bit on the inside and nod to him on the outside, pushing the blanket to the side and standing up with the bed as my support. He unwrapped the bundle which had inside a periwinkle silk pajama top, a pair of matching trousers, and a pair of white boxers. "Would you like to put on the shirt first?"

I nodded and let him take my cuffed hands into his. He shook his head a little bit until a silver key plopped out onto the bed out of nowhere. "I'm going to unlock your handcuffs, okay? Please don't try to attack me." Again, I nodded, this time with less enthusiasm because the thought had crossed my mind, but Toris seemed too nice, and as far as I knew, this place was probably filled with others who would stop me if I tried to run. *click*

The cuff on my left hand fell off to dangle from the right and I couldn't help but stare at the red mark that had carved itself into my wrist. Toris didn't give me much time to take it in though, as he was already trying to put the shirt on. He kept the sleeve especially low on my left side, covering the mark up, and pushed my arm down every time I tried to look back at it. When he'd gotten to my buttons, I'd completely given up on trying to check again, and broke the silence that I didn't often have a chance to disrupt. "T-Toris, why are you here? Here with Ivan, and Ravis and Eduard, I mean?" His hands stopped for a moment and continued on, much quicker than before. "...W-Well... I don't like the story that much, so is it okay if l l-leave out some parts?" "Yes, of course." He finished up with the collar buttons and put my cuff back on, but looser than Ivan had, and unlocked the one on my right ankle. "Okay, well, it was quite some time ago, maybe three or four years ago? Lift your leg, please. Like I said, I have two brothers, who are Ravis and Eduard, and we used to live on the streets in Russia.

"Money was tight because Eduard was the only one making any as a software programmer and when his laptop broke, there was no other way. Other leg please. My hair was a lot longer and my appearance was overall feminine so I began a second life in the prostitution industry." Prostitution? Toris? If anything, he was the kind of guy you would imagine working in a bakery or an X-mas shop... I don't I have anything in particular against prostitutes, but was hard to picture him on a street corner in tight clothes trying to sell himself off, especially since for the three times I've seen him, he's worn slightly baggy clothes and is always silent or nervous. "Well, I'd only had a few clients, barely twenty or so, until I met Ivan for the first time. He wasn't interested in my body, though. He was interested in the image of my brothers and I huddled together in a rundown shack behind his home. At first, he threatened to bash our heads in with a water pipe and ran us off, but after a few months, we returned with no where else to go and when we were found the second time, he said we could live with him and his sisters if we helped around the house. We weren't paid, but we were fed, made friends with one of his sisters, and given a nice place to rest. It lasted for a short while, until Ivan's grandfather got sick and asked him and his sisters to come take care of him." By now, he had fully dressed me and was putting the cuff back on. I saw a few tears slipping of his eyes and he was blushing hard. "Toris...? You don't have to keep going if you don't want to... It's fine," I told him, pulling him up from the ground.

He immediately wiped his eyes dry and patted the blush from his face. "Haha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sad. Come on, I've taken so much of your time. Let's fill you up." His little tears had practically disappeared and my eyes shifted over to his hands still at work which were cutting up the "draniki." Processing the details of that story and what he had said before, I wonder what he had left out already and what happened when they went to care for Ivan's grandfather. But aside from that, Ivan, my evil captor, took them in? "That's crazy. Ivan couldn't do that." Toris looked up at me a tilted his head to the side. "What?" Oh, maple! Did I say that out loud? "Um, nothing. Nothing at all... um... could you please pour a little of the maple tea on the draniki?" He did a bit of a double take when I asked, and nodded, sticking a plastic knife in the pancakes and spilling a teaspoon of the tea inside. We waited a moment to see the liquid soak in. After some time, he stabbed a square of the pancake with a fork and held it up to my lips. I opened them as well and took in the sloppy dough (Ohonhonhonhon~) into my mouth.

This process went on for a few minutes, with the occasional sip of tea from the spoon, until there was a loud banging on the door while the tea spoon was hovering on my lips. "TORIS! Big Brother Ivan said that you need to come clean up the mess you made in the kitchen! He sounded mad so hurry up and do it!" a little, somewhat angry voice screamed in. *spill* "O-Owie..." I whispered, wiping the tea with my sleeve. "O-Okay Aurel [Moldova], I'll go d-do it! Calm down, please...?" Loud footsteps stomped away, and Toris picked up a napkin and wiped my chin. "Sorry, I guess I didn't clean everything up. Here, can you put these books under your bed? Stuff them far under so Ivan doesn't see." The last part was whispered for some reason, probably because that Aurel boy may have still been around. He pulled the books off the cart and handed them to me. "Wah! They're... heavy." I said, groaning to myself. "Ah, yes, sorry. It's the Cyrillic dictionary. The book itself is quite heavy, are a lot of papers and notes stuck in it too. Do you need help?" He put a hand on the stack but I pulled them away and got onto the floor. I pushed the stack to the very back of the headboard and arranged them so they looked more like a wall than a pile. "Thank you, Toris." I smiled at him as I resurfaced and watched him pull the cart back with him and force the door open. He looked around a bit and waved me off with a free hand. "I hope to see you again Mr. Matthew!"

I could help but let out a sigh of relief. "That was nice. Toris is such a good person... I guess I understand why he would be feel obligated to live with Ivan, but I don't understand how he could possibly bear it. I thought about his smile. It reminded me of Al's, except it was softer and calmer. I missed him. He wasn't the best at being a role model, but he did take care of me. I'd broken my arm and leg playing hockey and he spoon fed me, just like Toris had. When Gilbert picked on me when we were little, he punched him in the face, and when he hit on me at my 18th birthday party, Al kicked him in the balls. Of course I felt bad, but it was funny when I found him drunk in my bathtub, crying, "Mein Awesome Schritt*!" A quiet laugh slipped out as I reminisced over all the memories he had helped me make... until I remember one that I hated.

It was at school. Alfred had told a group of kids off and they said they were going to beat him up after school. He asked me if I could pretend to be him for long enough for him to get home, and just keep running around until they got tired of chasing me or something like that. Of course I had to help out my big brother, so I waited behind the school after the bell had rang until the guys had shown up, except there were more. I ran as if the devil himself was on my tail and made it pretty far, about halfway to our house, until one of them caught me by the collar and threw me into an alley. They beat me up, badly. I was kicked, punched, thrown against the wall, and slapped over and over, and when I saw Al walking by the alley headed home, I screamed out his name and reached out to him. "Who are you?" After that, I blacked out and woke up in the same place a night time, with bruises and scratches all over. I tried to make it home but I collapsed just a few blocks away. A few people walked by, some looking normal and some looking shady, but none of them stopped to look at me or ask me if I was okay or needed help, even when I began to cry. It was only when Papa was driving home that he saw me on the sidewalk and brought me to the hospital. Believe it or not, when he brought me in, the receptionist thought he was holding thin air and it was some kind of prank, until he sat me on her desk. When I was checked in, the girl who shared a room with me thought I was the ghost of someone who died in that bed. When Dad and Alfred came to see me, they thought they were in the wrong room because they couldn't see me, even though I was sitting in the chair waving to them. People stopped seeing me at school too, and if they did see me, they forgot who I was. That memory was the day I turned invisible, and it was Al's fault.

My remembrance of the event was cut short with a soft knock on the door. "Matvey~ I'm coming in," the oh too familiar voice called to me. The door was pulled open and there was Ivan with his bittersweet smile, which faded into a frown once he looked at me. "Matvey... Why are you crying? You like when Toris visits, da?" Crying? I raised a hand to my cheek and felt tears soaking into my skin. "I-It's nothing... Just remembering h-home," I whispered to myself. He walked over to me slowly and calmly and sat on the bed next to me, wiping away my tears. "Ah, I can imagine what you are thinking of, Matvey. Those are tears of loneliness, da?" He looked down at me and stroked my hair. "I know how it feels, you know. I used to be all alone for so long, until I found out I had sisters. Sure, you may be remembering a different loneliness, but it is all the same in the end, da?" His hand began move away from my hair to stroke my face and pulled my chin up so I could only stare at him. "Matvey, do you... feel lonely right now, here with me and the brothers?" he asked me, with an emotionless look on his face. "Be honest. I don't mind." I whined a little bit at first thinking my answer over and lifted my hands to barely cup his cheeks. He let go of my chin, giving me the chance to lean up to his ear and whisper my answer, and when I pulled back to see his reaction, his eyes were still dull, but his mouth was hanging slightly agape. "I see," he said, his monotone voice unchanged.

Without any warning, he pulled me into his arms and reached towards my neck. There was a small clink, and I felt a bit of weight disappear from my neck. I wanted to reach back and see if he actually had unchained my collar from the wall, but my cuffs were still on anyway and even if they weren't, my hands were in a pinch between us. It didn't matter, though.

He had pushed me onto the bed and laid next to me so that we were facing each other. "Loneliness is painful so I will be here to help you with it." He rubbed his nose against mines and kissed my forehead over and over again for a long time, until I had fallen asleep still in his arms. He was whispering something, I think, but I couldn't understand. He was singing something, probably in Russian, and it was soothing, like the lullabies Papa sang to Alfred and I before bed. "Мишка косолапый по лесу идёт."*

M-Maybe he isn't that bad... No! He stole me from home... B-But...

Kumapico- Canada pronouncing Kumajirou wrong again

Schritt- crotch (Kesesesesese~)

Мишка косолапый по лесу идёт- A Clumsy Little Bear was Walking through the Forest (A short Russian/Scandinavian lullaby)

Haha, so England is super on edge right about now and France is leaning on the line of a nervous breakdown. I'm such a sadist. Now, I know this is only the second chapter and I'm still a writer noobling with no right to brag, but screw it! This chapter came out maplin' awesome! I feel really proud right now, especially with that ending. I'm gonna start trying to work out a publishing schedule because I am a procrastinator when I don't have a srt time or date to do something. Just letting you know. Hehe, like I'm just so happy. Well, peace out to my mochis and kappas til next chapter! I'm out son! -Dude this chapter is long...


	3. Chapter 3

Pyroo~ The awesome SundaeQuests FINALLY is back with more I.P.Y.C. and today I have a special guest with me! Although he probably won't play a big part in the main story, ladies and gentlecountries, say hello to Mr. Lovino Vargas!

Lovino: Shut the hell up anglo-bastard! Where is Veneziano?

Sundae: Oh, actually I lied to you. He's at Lud's house. You were just the first person who listened for 10 seconds when I was calling for guests so I made up a little lie to get you over here.

Lovino: WHAT?! YOU ARE LETTING THAT POTATO BASTARD POISON MY BROTHER'S MIND?!

Sundae: Well, he kinda went there on his own. I didn't really make him or anything... But aside from that! Come on, Lovi!

Lovino: No.

Sundae: Come on, Roma!

Lovino: NO.

Sundae: Come on South!

Lovino: NO!

Sundae: Do it or I will call England!

Lovino: OKAY! SundaeQuests does not own Hetalia or else there would be... more... Itacest...

Sundae: hehe, good Lovino... NOTE! Four day timeskip!

Rated M for Sexual Situations; WARNING: Nothin today... America Yells at Austria a Little

Media of the Day: m youtube com/watch?v=bZOOm7NdTqo

* * *

><p>Alfred's POV:<p>

"Alright, can anyone tell me some events that took place during the Austrian Succession?" A boy in the back called out something and Mr. Edelstein nodded. "Now, does anyone know the major cause behind it?" Another guy raised his hand and shouted out something. The professor shook his head and a girl two rows ahead of me blurted out another answer. Mr. Edelstein asked another question that I didn't hear and some student answered him. "Now a question for Mr. Jones. From what year to what year did the War of Austrian Succession take place?" I shook at the mention of my name and looked up to my teacher who was tapping his fingers on my notebook. "...um... 1740... to 1750?" He scoffed a bit and walked back to his desk. "'40-48 Mr. Jones. You were two crucial years off." *riiiing* "Hm, looks like our time is up for today. Students, we will be having a test this Thursday so study up. I will be in the music hall if you wish to speak with me about tutoring or grades. Have a nice day, dismissed."

Everyone in class poured out of the room with chatter of their own until it was only me, still packing my bag, and Mr. Edelstein. "Alfred, this is your free period, right? Would you like to talk?" he asked. I looked up at him with a frown and shook my head. "Sorry, I have to go to the library and work on something. Maybe another time?"

His cowlick twitched a little when he heard my comment and sighed. "Alfred, you keep saying that, but you never live up to it. Your grades are dropping, and I'm concerned about your well being. Matthew was one of my best and favorite students, and I do mourn his disappearance as well, but you're letting it get to you too much. Missing school, not completing assignments, you've obviously been sleep-deprived and starving yourself. It's none of my concern but the way you're headed, if Matthew is never-" "SHUT UP!" I looked at my teacher and growled, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "You have no idea what's going through my mind right now and it sickens me that you keep pretending that you do! What if Miss Héderváry, or Gilbert went missing?! Bet you'd be actin' the same way! Thanks for the "concern," but no thanks!" I watched Mr. Edelstein jump back at my outburst and try to recuperate as I left the room. I was his fault. I didn't ask for his sympathy or anyone else's, but that's all I got.

When I walked through the hallway, all anyone did when they acknowledged me was pat my back and say stupid stuff like, 'How are you?' or, 'Have they found him yet?' The answer was obvious when they looked at me. The stupid questions started to piss me off, and by the time I made it to the library, I was ready to punch the next person who I saw in their face, except it was Rin, which I could never do. She was shelving the books on a cart when she caught glimpse of me and pointed at an empty study table with a familiar 'Heta' binder on it. I took a seat at the table and looked at the cover. Slipped into the plastic, there was a picture of the old group, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Yao, Rin, Gilbert, Mattie, and me. In the top right corner, there was a piece of paper that read in textbook writing: 'Hey, Ame! Today's busier than usual because of the exams. God, I love the library, but this is a bit overboard... Well, anyway, there's some stuff on page 68 I think you'd like to see. Remember the guy you were talking about, Ivan? Hehe, I dug up a few things about him you may wanna see. It's a tad bit lengthy, but nothing you won't sit through when it comes to Mattie."

* * *

><p>Matthew' POV:<p>

"K-Kuma... no... I'll make it later..." I mumbled into my pillow, half awake. "D-don't bite my fingers... I can't cook with you pulling on my hand..." It was a fairly pleasant daydream. Kumamiko and I were back at home and everyone was out. I was watching a TV show until Kumopuru showed up and started asking for food. "H-hey... That hurts... S-s-stop! Kuma! Let go... Your claws...! Ah! M-my arm! Kumaliku, let go!" My eyes fluttered open and I no longer felt like dreaming anymore. They all ended up nightmares nowadays.

I felt the dream aftershock on my right arm and checked it to make sure it was okay. "N-nothing," I sighed with relief, tracing the parts of my arm Kuma had been clawing at in my dream. It felt like it was late in the day. I had been pretending to be asleep so no one would come see me, but at this point, I wanted to hear Ravis talk about the brothers he wished for, or Eduard to come ramble on about the program he was coding, or even Toris to come back and finish the story. By now, it had to be at least noon, but I had no way to check.

I sat up from the bed and looked around, taking in my settings for the (large#)eth time. A perfectly square room with lots of empty space. The walls were a pearly shade of white, while the floor was composed of tiles that were a silverish shade of gray. The large door that separated me from the world was just a big, rectangular, block of metal. No locks (on the inside at least), no decoration, just a big chunk of metal that I couldn't ever hope to open with my weak stature. I stood up and turned to look at the wall behind me. This one was different because this was where my chains were bound. Three long metal links sprouted from little metallic plots on the wall and connected themselves to me, which made sleep more than difficult at times. The first which came from the top and was the longest was the one that was linked to my collar. The second, which was a bit shorter and went below the first was the chain hooked onto my handcuffs. The third was the same length, but positioned beneath the second, and was connected to the cuffs around my ankles. If you're wondering how I know the lengths, I've counted the links 12 times to rid myself of the boredom. It didn't work though, and normally put me to sleep right after.

*growl* "Huh?" I turned around and looked at my stomach which let out a low growl. Usually, my stomach never grumbled because I was a heavy eater at breakfast and rarely ate anything after, but the new diet that I was adjusting to didn't nearly cover my old one, although asking for more seemed like an idiot's move, and because I had been avoiding any contact today, I hadn't eaten at all. *growl* "H-hm... Sh-should I...?" I asked myself, considering attempting the impossible. *grumble* "O-okay... I hear you..." I tried to pet my tummy to calm it but that only made it worse. My attention turned back to the chains mounted on the wall.

I tugged on the collar chain, testing the length, and wobbled out of the bed. So far, there was still plenty of chain left, so I stepped forward and tried to make it to the door. It was going well, and I had plenty of c.c. (collar chain) left, so I continued until I fell down and barely broke my fall with my shoulder. "M-Merde..." I looked back and saw that while there was still collar room, I had run out of cuff. And then it hit me.

For just that first moment, I laid there, shocked at what I had just done. For the first time since I had been trapped here, I had actually attempted moving more than three feet away from the bed, and I had made it much farther than I imagined I would. It was definitely ensured than I wouldn't make it out the door, but I was honestly surprised to see that when I tilted my head back, I was no more than three or four inches away from the dull metal surface, my ahoge just barely brushing against it. "M-maybe... If I..." Yet another insane thought flew into my head, and if I didn't go right, I'd more than likely never be capable of having even a basic thought ever again. I twisted my neck a bit to get the hair out of my face, and specifically away from my forehead. *groooooowwwwwl* "Shush, I'm trying." I was beginning to feel the hunger my stomach was trying so hard to establish, and stretched a far as my neck would allow so that I could knock on the door with my forehead. *clink clink clink*

I smiled at the victorious sound and continued, trying to hit harder without giving myself a concussion. *clink clank* *bang bang bang* I could hear the sound loud and clear, and although I was beginning to develop a headache, I continued to knock with my head until I heard someone on the other react. "W-What... i-is that c-c-coming from... Mr. Matthew's room?" It was Ravis. Perfect. Now that I had someone's attention, I softened my blows to help keep consciousness longer and let a giggle slip out when I heard his shriek, "MR. RUSSIA! THERE IS A LOUD BANGING COMING FROM MR. MATTHEW'S ROOM!"

Now that I had gotten someone to notice me, I laid my head to the ground and let myself take in a deep breath. My head hurt, but it wasn't pain. It was more like bloodrush from hanging upside down on the monkey bars (if anyone ever did or does that). Not long after, I heard loud and light footsteps coming in my direction and prepared myself. "Ravis? Are you sure? I don't hear-" *clink clink* "AHHH! THERE IT IS! IT'S NOT LOUD BUT THERE IT IS!" the little one shouted on the other end, nearly blowing my eardrum off. "Matvey? Matvey, is that you?" Ivan called, knocking on the door.

I pulled away some and whispered in my now exhausted voice, "Y-Yes... I-It's me... Sorry, but I can't speak loudly." "M-Mr. Matthew, it's an hour past noon and you haven't eaten! How are you... please let me come in!" I could feel him attempting to open the door, but in a far more shill tone, I screamed to them, "NO!" I didn't risk my head for nothing. "I-I'm hungry... and I didn't know how to get y-y-your attention... b-but I couldn't wait anymore..." I sighed, panting as I squirmed away from the door. "Ah, Ravis, go continue what you were doing. I will take care of it," Ivan said. Crap. That was the one thing I hadn't accounted for...

I could hear Ravis's soft footsteps pitter pattering away, until they were completely out of earshot. "Haha, don't worry Matvey, I will take care of it..." I could feel that evilly childish smile seeping through the walls and staring me down as Ivan's own footsteps left my range of hearing. Oh God...

* * *

><p>Haha, thought I was dead? I did too, but World Twinkle and World Stars woke me up. Hey, did you know the first audio for Hetalia Fantasia has an anime episode? They never aired with World Series but it's there. I saw it on YouTube, but it was an unlicensed fansub and got taken down after a really small while. Well, good news! My good friend Mels is gonna be helping me write the next chap so maybe I'll have it out quicker! She always does two things though. Hates Seychelles and Lichtenstein. Always writes Prussia in with a thick accent. Kesesese, goodbye! I wuv you all!<p> 


	4. Sorry Scheiße Happened

Okay... You'll hate me... I know. I'm going on a professional and well-reasoned hiatus. Yeah I f*cking said it! I gotta handle getting kicked out of my flat cuz' my innocent mewsie, Cana-chan, bit and scratched my neighbor's daughter even though I kept telling her, "DON'T PULL ON CANA'S GODDAMN EARS! GET YOUR FUCKING SHOES OFF HIS TAIL! TAKE YOUR GRIMY LITTLE FINGERS OUT OF HIS MOUTH!" Girl was freaking eleven, and she has no deficiency that would cover such behavior. It won't take long for me to jump back, but writing a fanfiction isn't my first priority when I'm living in my brother's loft with almost all of my furniture and clothes, trying to find a place to live.

Mels: YOU CURSED AT A LITTLE GIRL?

SQ: WHAT THE HELL?! YOU KNOW ELLA CURSES LIKE A GODDAMNED SAILOR ON HER OWN! Well, yeah, so just pause...

Mels: Luckily, I have the password so I might update the story on my own!

SQ: Little b-

Mels: Hey! Save that language for the anti-fujoshis.

SQ: *sigh* So... I will keep it going no doubt, but this stupid fault kinda screwed me over. Please, bear with me and hang on...

●I○Promise●You○Canada●

○Late●Feb-Early○March●

●2015○

* * *

><p>... I promise you...<p> 


End file.
